Embodiments of the present specification generally relate to a medical imaging system, and in particular to control techniques for achieving peak power requirements of components of the medical imaging systems such as, but not limited to, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system.
Typically, MRI systems are used in medical applications to generate images of soft tissues in the human body. The MRI system includes components such as a gradient amplifier, a gradient control unit, a radio frequency (RF) transmit chain, a RF receive chain, a system control unit, and a patient handling unit. The various components of the typical MRI system may impose considerable, but transitory power requirements on the MRI system. Typically, a power distribution unit (PDU) is used to supply an alternating current (AC) to the various components of the MRI system. As will be appreciated, the system power requirements of the MRI system when no scan is being performed are minimal. However, certain scan protocols performed by the MRI system result in momentary high power requirement, resulting in high currents drawn from the AC mains. In particular, during these scan protocols, peak power may be drawn from the AC mains, where the peak power requirement of the MRI system is much higher than the average power requirement.
The increase in use of wide bore MRI systems for neurological scans may result in a significant increase in the gradient power requirements. This increase in gradient power requirements in turn may result in the peak power requirement increasing by multiple folds when compared to the currently available MRI systems.
The peak power requirement of the MRI system calls for an increased installation requirement of large capacity breakers, fuses, UPS, distribution transformers, and cabling in hospitals/clinics. Certain currently available techniques for handling the peak power requirement employ energy storage devices such as a battery, an ultra-capacitor, a capacitor bank, or similar storage devices in conjunction with the MRI systems to reduce the peak power drawn from the AC mains. However, controlling use of the energy storage device of the MRI system is a challenging task.